Loving you
by mse123
Summary: "You still don't understand, huh? You are so stupid sometimes." "Excuse me? Let's see who is stupid after I punch your handsome face. I mean, your idiotic face!" "Thanks for the compliment." he smirks. -Sasusaku-highschool
1. So close and yet so far

So close and yet so far

by mse123

It's known that when you like someone you will try to get all his/her attention, making jokes, forgeting "unintentionally" your copybooks...But, of course, there are always exceptions. And the " Oh so sexually tensed relationship between the Teme and Sakura-chan", as Naruto, the stander-by of this situation, would say, is one of this exceptions that shatter into pieces the observation. Why? Nobody had an answer. It was an enigma just like what Kakashi-sensei, their hometeacher, was hiding under his mask.

Sakura and Sasuke hadn't a good start of their bond, it's true, the handsome black-haired boy considering the green-eyed girl an "annoying fangirl", but they grew up being fond of each other, even being worried when the other wouldn't show at school or share their bentos in the lunch break. All their friends were certain that those two will get together with no problem and were betting when they will get married and how many kids they will have. However, all of that changed when the two victims of the gossips stopped greeting each other and started pretending not to know each other. No exchange of copybooks, no shy smiles, no blushes, no nothing.

"I can't bear it anymore!" says Ino, a baby-blue eyed girl with long blonde hair just like the summer sun. "We have to do something with Sakura and Sasuke! They behave like two idiots!"

"I can't believe it that I'm saying this, but I agree with you, ttebayo! The tension between those two its so powerful that I can't even eat my ramen when I am with them!" declares Naruto, the mentioned friend and witness.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY, IDIOT?!"

"Ino, calm down. Geez, this is so troublesome." mutters bored Shikamaru, the genius of the group.

"E-everybody..." mouths Hinata, a gentle young lady with a pair of lavender eyes and long-waist shining dark hair, while poking her fingers timidly "I-i have an idea"

Three pairs of eyes turn to her and she blushes from the attention.

"TEMEEEE!"

"Tch, dobe, what?" says annoyed Sasuke.

"Come with me and don't ask anything!" Naruto takes the muscular arm and starts to pull his best friend.

"What the fu-"

"Shut up. I said no questions!"

"Ino. Who do you want to show me?" asks Sakura curious.

"Wait and see, Forehead! Wait and see!"

Suddenly, a loud shreak disturbs the peace of the deserted corridor.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan!" waves enthusiastically the blonde-haired with his free hand. "Look who I brought here!" He pushes Sasuke who stops at a few millimeters of the petite girl.

"What is happening?" hisses the girl trough griteed teeth.

"Oh, it's late! We should go, Naruto! Be good kids you two and use protection!" screams Ino while getting outside with Naruto.

"Ino!" But the door slams, leaving no chance of complaining.

"I'm so gonna kill her!"

"Hn."

"And you are still as annoying as ever!"

"Hn. You too."

"Don't you dare call me that after you rejected my love! You know how much it hurt?!" She grabs the front of his once immaculate shirt.

"You still don't understand, huh? You are so stupid sometimes."

"Excuse me? Let's see who is stupid after I punch your handsome face. I mean, your idiotic face!"

"Thanks for the compliment." he smirks.

Silence surrounds them for a long period of time. Only their breaths and heartbeats can be heard.

"Sakura" he says with a serious face.

Her heart pounds even faster. How can he have such an effect on her even after so long?

"That time, when you confessed, you know what I thought after I left you crying?"

Her eyes widen with amazement.

"That I'm an idiot for rejecting someone as beautiful as you...I was overwhelmed with jealousy because of my brother that I didn't even realized the depth of all the things you had said back then. I...was so embarassed that I wanted to hide from you. Sakura...I..."

His words drown in his throat after his body meets the warmth of the little one in front of him. His arms move on its own, circling her waist.

"I love you too."


	2. Meeting in the dark

Meeting in the dark

by mse123

Loud music. Short dresses. Heavy make-up. Shreaks. Jumping. Kissing. Smoking. Hiding in corners. Hips moving. Money. Drinks, countless of them. This are, for sure, necessary elements of a respectful club.

"If only their moves would equal their IQs." mutters grumpily Sakura, a tenth-grader with shoulder-length pink hair which in the dark light of the club seems red and green eyes just like the freshest grass of the vibrant spring. Her white dress flows to the floor like a sea of clouds, tracing her petite body.

"Oh, come on, Forehead. Don't ruin the mood!" says Ino, her best friend whose long blonde hair is now waving on her back, complimenting her purple molded dress which, in Sakura's opinion, is too short for her own good. The pink haired looks at her with a bored expression on her spotless face.

"If you are going to be a motherfucker and be like this all the night, I'm not going to stay with you! I need to find my Romeo, you know?"

"Don't you have Sai?" Sakura asks arching her eyebrow.

"Me and Sai are over. I'm going before any bitch steals my man. Bye!" Ino disappears in the wild croud.

"But you don't have a man." adds the green eyed girl, but the other doesn't hear her in the powerful lyrics of a song that invades the crowded room.

She sighs, knowing that this is going to be for sure a long night. Only if Ino doesn't get drunk really quickly and she will need to take her alcohol-smelling body to her house. Now, that idea isn't that bad. Sakura heads to the bar, ordering the handsome guy a vodka. Part one, checked. Her eyes analyze the chamber, but no sign of a lascivious blonde-haired dancer.

"Oh God, where the hell can she be?"

Suddenly, she hears from her back a seductive, yet gentle voice, which recognizes it as Ino's. She doesn't have to turn around to know where or, better said, _what_ is her friend doing. She curses angrily and takes a big gulp of the transparent liquid. Her throat burns like she swallows fire.

"Is that your friend?" She moves her head to see the possessor of such a baritonal, of such a sexy voice. Her eyes meet the tall figure of a black haired guy. His eyes are the darkest chocolate ever possible and he is wearing a white T-shirt covered by a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. She blushes at such a godly appearance, but manages to answer his question.

"Y-yes…"

"She is not going to be back soon, you know."

"Nothing new."

He smirks. Does he even realize that even a smirk would kill any girl? No exception is the one in front of him, whose ears are now covered in a hot red.

"Are you in highschool?" she asks shyly.

"No. First year in university."

"Really?" she asks a little disappointed. "Which one?"

"Economics." he answers shortly. "Sasuke."

"Oh, um…I'm Sakura. Is nice to meet you." Her lips form a large smile.

"Highschool, right?"

"From where did you know?"

"You are small even on heels."

"Well, excuse me for being born like this!"

"I excuse you. Second thing, nobody from university holds a glass of alcohol."

"Why?"

"Because they drink it instantly, of course."

"You're quite a sharp one, eh?" she says jokingly.

"Hn." He smirks again.

They stop speaking for a period of time, letting the music feel their pounding ears.

"Aren't you sick of this place?" he questions, breaking the silence between them.

"Well, if I'm sincere, I am."

"Good. Let's go." He takes her little hand in his, guiding her to the exit.

"W-wait! Where are we going?"

"You. Me. Date. Elegant restaurant." are his last words before leaving the tremendous noise.

* * *

A/N: This is for fluffy1hothanyoulover! Thank you for the review!


	3. Forgetting your fears

Forgetting your fears

by mse123

"Everybody! Everybody! Say KONOHA!" Lots of hands wave frantically in the adrenaline of the win. Koonoha Highschool's basketballers have managed to steal another trophy.

"Yo, Teme! Good game!" Naruto, a spiky blonde haired guy with blue eyes, high-fives his best friend (/rival).

"Tch. Dobe." smirks Sasuke, a tall handsome boy with black hair that matches his hypnotizing eyes.

"Oy, guys! Congratulations!" screams happily Ino, the best cheerleader from their high school, her luscious blonde hair pinned in a ponytail.

"Y-you guys played amazing." states Hinata, a short girl with long black hair with hints of purple, not looking at the boys, too embarrassed to make eye contact with her crush, Naruto.

"HINATAAAA! I'm so happy to see you, ttebayo!" The goofy blonde hugs the girl who faints in his arms at his gentle touch. "Hinata! HINATAAA!"

"Naruto!" A fist punches him on his head. "Let her breath, idiot! Geez!"

"You didn't have to hit me, Sakura-chan!"

The said girl sighs defeated, her pink hair like the fragile flowers of the cherry blossoms moving lightly at her shake of head. If only she knows that she is being watched, a pair of eyes roaming her partially covered petite body. As she lifts her head, she catches the person's eyes and red covers her puffy cheeks. Her hands start to sweat at the idea of _him _watching her and she can bet that everybody can hear her heartbeats.

"-kura! Sakura!'

"Oh!"

"Have you wake up from your beautiful dreams of we know who?" teases her Ino, her eyebrow arching.

"I-ino! I was not…"

"Girls, are you ready?" questions Sai, the blonde's cheerleader boyfriend.

"Sai-kun! We are almost ready!" her eyes transform into hearts at the sight of her lover and she winks playfully.

"Let's go, Forehead!"

"Remember that time when Teme tripped on the stairs? That fall was epic! Hahaha!"

"Tch, usurantokachi."

"What did you say bastard?"

"Guys, just stop it. You are destroying the zen right now!" adds Ino annoyed, her eye twitching.

"As much you would like to feel zen, Pig, in this noisy place it's impossible." Hinata giggles at the pink haired's statement.

They are now sitting in a Chinese restaurant, waiting (im)patiently for their orders. Sakura takes a gulp from her can of apple juice when, unexpectedly, she feels a knee hitting tenderly her right leg. She startles and her eyes widen, a blush forming on her porcelain face.

"Um…I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon!"

She leaves the happy table and enters the silent chamber, her reflection following her. She splashes refreshing water on her red face and breathes in deeply, moving her hands along with her respiration, like a conductor guiding the musicians.

"Ok, calm down, Sakura…Calm down." The feeling of his clothed leg makes her unsteady.

"Oh, God, what I'm going to do with…"

"With what?" a baritonal voice interrupts her monologue and she recognizes the person who is too timid to confront right now, but something catches her attention.

"S-sasuke-kun, what are you doing in the lady's bathroom? What if somebody enters?"

"I locked the door." He comes closer and closer to her until his chest hits hers. His hand plays with a strand of her vanilla-scented hair. His eyes are a mix of lust, uncertainty and _hope._ She gasps in amazement and she lets the adrenaline and her instinct to take control of her body.

She kisses him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this is kind of (really) short and rushed. Thank you for your reviews and I hope that you liked this chapter!


	4. Us

Us

by mse123

It all started when he has forgotten his History book. It happens to everybody, right? But, forgetting it continuously for two months? Now, that doesn't sound really common.

"Forgot your book again, Sasuke-kun?"

He just glances at her and she doesn't need to hear "Yes, I did". She fishes the thick book with her long thin fingers from her purple schoolbag. She opens it gently at the new chapter, "The middle ages," which is her favorite, all those stories about knights in shining armors fighting for their loved lady intrigue her and also make her sigh quietly, wondering when it will be _her _time to say with a false suffering "Please, don't fight for someone like me!". She looks at the dark haired boy next to her who is checking some Facebook messages from his fangirls. Everything about him is perfect: the contrast between his perfect milky skin and his ebony bangs, the darkness of his eyes…He is like an Apollo who landed on this world. She feels so…plain staying next to him, even with her unusual pink hair tracing her face and her emerald eyes that vibrate at every emotion. Their teacher, Kureani Yuuhi, enters the classroom and writes on the blackboard the pages that they need to read. Sakura smiles at the pictures of the gorgeous dresses of the girls, giggling at their complicated hairstyles. Her feminine laughter catches the boy's attention, his eyes analyzing her petite figure. But she doesn't realize that she is being watched, _if only she knew… _

The bell rings, announcing another fateful break. The once deserted corridor it's now full of teenagers who are carrying books or trying to learn for a test.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun! See you on Friday!" She waves her hand and leaves rapidly, like a bird on the bright blue sky.

Friday comes and Sakura contemplates the fastness of time, propping her soft right cheek in the palm of her hand, touching tenderly the cover of _their _History book, treasuring it, knowing that it is the element that is keeping them close. _It's because it means so much to have you by my side_. Everybody comes in, a sign that the hour must start. But, where is he?

"Today, Uchiha Sasuke will be absent. Unfortunately, he is ill." their teacher says.

The pair of green eyes widens a little, sadness distorting her face. She closes her eyes and shrugs her shoulders. Perhaps she will go to see him.

She stops in front of the huge mansion, reading the silver plate: _The Uchiha Family_. She breathes in deeply, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Breath in, breath out. Good." The girl encourages herself. Her hand stretches to the knob of the gate, but, as quickly as a butterfly moves its wings, she dahses in the opposite direction. After passing lots of people who look at her worriedly or curs her for her clumsinness, she stopps behind a corner, hands resting on her kness, in an attempt of regayining her steady respiration. She slaps her forehead, feeling stupid for her cowardness.

"Oh, God. Why me?! Why me?!" She stomps her foot angrily.

Another sunny day is here, along with another chance for the pink haired teenager.

"Come on! You can do it! You've been trough worse!" Once again, her delicate hand makes its way to the same (damned) knob. Suddenly, she hears the front door of the house opening . Her instinct overtakes her body and her feet move uncounciusly, guiding her to the back of a tall tree. Realyzing where she is, she hits her head repeatedly in the trunk, murmuring "Stupid" for countless times.

"Just turn the knob." She closes her eyes, looking as she is just about to blow the candles from her birthday cake. The gate opens with a low creak.

"Good one." she says in her mind proudly. Her light steps take her to a brown door which opens instantly, leaving Sakura with her hand in the air and revealing a long haired woman which resembles her colleague.

"What a lovely lady! Come in, come in!" Sakura, mesmerized, lets the short beauty in front of her to pull her in _his _house. Red adorns her puffy cheeks.

"Sasuke-chan! Somebody is here for you!"

"No,madame, please! You don't have to wake him up. If you allow me, I'll go upstairs to see Sasuke-kun." Sakura waves her hands frantically, trying to convince the lady that her offer is the best.

"Nonsense. And call me Mikoto!" She winks playfully at her.

"Mom…I swear, if you let another fan-Sakura?" his midnight eyes peer at her trough his sleepy eyelids. He sighs, one if his few habits. "Follow me." He turns around and climbs the stairs that guide to his room. Sakura sprints after him, a smile forming on her rosy lips. She steps in his dark-blue room with gentle steps like a delicate ballerina.

"Something new?" he asks in a raspy voice.

"Well, we didn't do English this week because Kakashi-sensei was absent, but I think that he was so captured in his perverted books that he even forgot that he has a job." At this, he chuckles and a proud smile illuminates her features. "We started equations, which are kind of interesting. Oh, and we need to…" But her words don't reach him anymore, hypnotized by her smell, by her kind voice, by her luscious hair, by everything that includes _her_. And he only knows one thing: that he presses his lips on hers in a pure gentle kiss.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. Thank you for adding this story in your following/favourite list of stories and writing those encouraging reviews! Love you! :)


	5. Closing the gap

Closing the gap

by mse123

"So, um…what's your brilliant idea, mister Let's-take-that-stupid-dare-from-an-even-more-stupid-Naruto? Hm?"

"Hn."

"You know that doesn't help us from this…_tight_ situation." says Sakura annoyed, a girl whose pink hair resembles the sweet cotton candy, her green eyes matching her unusual colored locks.

*Flashback*

"Oy, Temeeee!"

"Dobe."

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY?!"

"Usurantokachi."

"Bastard."

"Dumbass."

"Chicken hair scaredy cat."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Two strong fists hit at the same time both of the boy's heads.

"Sakura-chan! You didn't have to hit me that hard, ttebayo!" whimpers Naruto, a blonde haired guy with blue eyes like the endless sky, while holding his throbbing head.

"The nerve of that girl…" mutters the other victim, Sasuke, while his hand tries to find the bump that hides between his ebony strands, rolling his dark eyes in irritation.

"That's for being stupid!" responds the girl of the group.

"Anyway, ttebayo! I have a dare for you two!" says energetically the spiky blonde, like he wasn't in agony a few seconds ago, his fingers pointing at his two best friends.

"Huh? What dare, Naruto?" Her eyes widen in curiosity.

"I don't have time for your stupid dares, idiot." The midnight haired teenager turns in the opposite direction, his hands in his pockets.

"Hehe, are you scared, Sasuke-teme?" At this, he stopps, his right leg floating in air.

"What's it all about?" He asks with his back turned to them.

"I knew it! Come with me!" Naruto waves his hand to the door in front of them.

"Nobody asked me!" sighs Sakura, but she still follows the two boys in front of her.

The trio makes its way trough the silent corridors of their high school's basement, the janitor's sanctuary.

"Um, Naruto…?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He turns to face her, a sly smile appearing on his face.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, it's right…HERE!" Suddenly, the pink and black haired teenagers are pushed brutally trough an open door which closes as soon as they land on each other on the floor of the dark room.

*End of flashback*

"Tch, like I have an idea…Get your fat leg down from my shoulder."

Sakura blushes at the thought of what he could have seen, fortunately, the blackness of the little room doesn't let the eyes pierce trough the darkness (and even more fortunately that she isn't wearing her panties with bunnies.).

"Sorry for that."

"Ah. Nice panties."

Red adorns her cheeks and even if she can't see him smirking, she can feel the superior aura that surrounds him.

"You motherfucking pervert!" She covers her legs with her little hands in an attempt of protecting her privacy. She blinks. "Wait a second! You are not even able to see my panties, you, you...SICK MONKEY!"

He chuckles at the childish insult, but, as quickly as the lightning breaks the sky in two, he resumes his serious stance.

"Hn. I have an idea."

"Really? Tell me, tell me!"

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"No." he repeats slickly.

"Really, Sasuke-kun? Aren't you sick of this stupid prank?" But, the truth is that Sakura can only think of the chance of staying so close to the person that she has truly loved for such a long time…She realizes just now how fast her heart beats because of all the emotions that invade her mind.

"Hn."

"I would punch you so hard if it wasn't for this obscurity."

Unexpectedly, her hand is pulled gently towards _his_ direction and she falls on his oh, so muscular chest, taking in his manly scent. Her eyes widen in amazement at his quick heartbeat and she gasps, but immediately covers her rosy lips with her fingers. Sweat, heartbeats, breathes… and everything else is quiet.

"You hear it too, right?" he questions, his baritonal voice startling Sakura from her trance.

"Y-yes"

"Do you get it?"

"Huh?"

"Annoying…" he murmurs, his eyebrows expressing his difficulty. "Don't make me explain myself…You…you know that I'm not a man of words…Damn it."

The pink haired's mind is filled by the echo of his words and when she realizes, she can't stop the tears that form in her eyes not to trace her graceful face. Her arms encircle him, the heat of their bodies merging.

"I do. I love you too, Sasuke-kun." she whispers, moving her lips to his cheek and pressing a playful kiss. His hands wipe off the full of happiness tears.

"Aa." He cups her head and seals their naïve love with a kiss.

_I promise to be with you even in the hardest time. I won't let you cry anymore. I won't let go of your hold. I…I love you. _

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Love you guys! :) :*


	6. Mission failed

Mission failed

by mse123

To make some delicious pancakes, you will need:

_2 eggs _

_3/4 cup milk _

_1 teaspoon vanilla essence_

_1/3 cup caster sugar_

_2 cups self-raising flour _

A pair of eyes like the darkest night is following the (apparent) simple steps of making some (apparent) simple pancakes. It can't be that hard, right? He is an Uchiha after all…Putting the magazine on the table, he heads to the fridge. He takes 2 eggs and some milk and gently sits them on the counter. He needs to be quick in order to surprise his pink haired-soon-to-be-wife girlfriend, Sakura, who is now taking a refreshing shower. He grabs the vanilla essence and the sugar from the first shelf.

"Good" he thinks "Just one more thing" His eyes move from shelf to shelf in order to find the last ingredient. The mighty package of flour is standing tall on the furthest shelf. He tiptoes and his muscular hands stretch to the yellow package. It almost feels like it is laughing at him and his helplesness.

"How the heck did she put it up there? Tch, that girl" he murmurs through griteed teeth. His eyes snapp when his fingers touch the rough material. "Just a little more!" His hand gripps the corner of the package when… all its content falls on him and his freshly cleaned clothes. You can say that in Sakura Haruno's apartment the winter came unannounced. The table, the stove, everything iss covered in white, including the poor Sasuke Uchiha who, in this magic landscape, looks like a snowman. Where is that carrot, again?

Footsteps are heard in the silence of the house, the scent of strawberry shampoo filling the sun-bathed rooms.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? I heard some noi-…Sasuke-kun?" Quickly, she sprints next to him who is staying like a statue. She giggles, but his glare stopps her. "What happened here?" she asks, an eyebrow arching questioningly. She moves her eyes trough the beautiful disaster and spots a magazine: _Want to surprise your girlfriend? _

Smiling, with a faint blush on her cheeks, she huggs her boyfriend/almost husband tightly.

"Sasuke-kun" his head hangs down "I really appreciate it, but you don't have to." She kisses his soft cheek.

"But…you're always the one doing this kind of…" His cheeks burn "…romantic things" he says lifting up his head a little, too embarassesd to look at her.

She shakes her head, her pink hair moving from side to side. "You can be so silly sometimes." Sakura takes his chin softly in her hand to make him look at her. "All those little moments spent with you are enough to make my heart beat faster and to say in my mind I really love you. I want to stay with you until my eyes will close forever. I want to see you happy and safe.." Suddenly, her body is pressed to the one in front of her.

"Thank you." he whispers.

"And…Sasuke-kun?" She puts her gentle arms around his waist.

"Hn?"

"You could have used a chair, you know?" Her question is muffled in his black T-shirt.

He growls at his own stupidity.

* * *

A/N: Hello again my dear readers! Here is a new chapter which I made it on Tumblr as a request! Sorry if it's short! See you soon! Love ya! :* 3


	7. Such a day

Such a day

by mse123

"Stupid Ino! To stay up all night with Sai at his place! And then leave me alone to carry all the grocery! Stupid Pig!" growls Sakura, a high school girl whose shoulder-length pink hair sways in the breeze of the playful spring. And, as you can guess, she's in a…_heavy _situation.

Her silver flats touch roughly the dirty pavement. Her long fingers are curled around the white handles of the countless bags filled with sweets, vegetables…The green-eyed beauty huffs tiredly, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hey, honey, want me to help you?" asks slyly a voice from behind a corner.

She closes her eyes in an attempt of trying not to punch the jerk. Her long legs follow her way to the apartment that she shares with her childhood blonde friend. She loves her life, staying far away from her parents, going sometimes in clubs to meet some new faces which, anyway, she forgets, to go shopping, to make the craziest things. This is the perfect life of any high schooler, that's for sure. However, when it comes to love, she can't do anything but to hope that, someday, she will find that special someone. Ino always grabs her attention when she detects a hottie whom, later, she flirts with…Sakura is envious of her friend's confidence and courage which she lacks of, feeling often like the third wheel. Maybe, just maybe…Sakura shakes her head gently. She is still in the tenth grade! There is a long way ahead of her that she needs to cover. A smile lifts up her rosy virgin lips and she is suddenly filled with the power of faith, her steps being more confiding, her petite body moving in the sleeveless purple dress like a top model in the light of hundreds of flashes. Her change of attitude attracts the curious looks of the other people, some of them checking her out. Nothing can stop her right now, perhaps only…

"Oh God!" She shouts at the scene in front of her: a salad of chocolate bars, cheese, yogurts and many more lay at her feet. Her eyebrow twitches in annoyance and a long list of curses is heard on the once silent street. Sakura bends down, trying to save what is still intact and not infected, when she hears some chuckles.

"Oy! Pink panties! Want to come at my house?"

She turns her head in a flash and glares at the group of boys. Suddenly, they run away terrified and she smirks proudly, only to see a tall figure in front of her. Her eyes trace the (delicious) body and she blushes at his handsome face. Black hair shines in the rays of sun and a pair of onyx beads looks back at her. Embarrassed, she hangs her head down.

"Are you hurt?" he asks and his voice makes her heart beat at one hundred miles per hour.

"N-no."

"Let me help you." His hands start to gather some items which don't look so destroyed, when his long fingers touch her soft ones. A gasp escapes from her mouth and his ears burn with crimson.

Silence surrounds them in their far, far away world. Their hot breaths mix in the air.

"Thank you…for helping me." Sakura breaks the quiet with her shy gratitude.

"Hn."

He helps her lift up, caressing her skin in the process.

"Good thing that this bag isn't broken." the girl adds playfully, earning a smirk from her companion. Black collides with green and they know that something is happening between them, _they feel it_.

"Oh, sorry for being impolite! My name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you…"

"Sasuke." he answers simply.

"Sasuke-kun." The suffix makes him blush and look away. Sakura steals a glance at her wrist watch.

"Um…I'm so sorry!" This makes him turn his attention back to her. "I must go home!" Without another word, she dashes past him.

As she arrives at her apartment, she finds a shirtless Sai making out with Ino. Sakura tinkers her voice and the lovers stop.

"I must go home." He picks his blouse and exits.

"When did you come here?" the pink haired questions, closing the brown door behind her.

"This morning." Ino answers in a state of euphoria.

"If later than twelve o'clock is morning for you, then…" She sighs when she concludes that her friend isn't listening to her. "I hope that you used protection."

"SAKURA!"

"Heh, so I brought you back from La-la land."

"I'm going to take a shower and for your peace, yes, we used!" The blonde haired leaves the kitchen like a drama queen.

Sakura puts the single remained bag on the counter, emptying its content. A note falls from it like a feather and she raises it. Her eyes widen in amazement. When did he…?

"_Meet me on Friday at 7 P.M. in front of the Central Library. _

_ Sasuke Uchiha."_

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in the same day for my dear followers/readers! I have a cold, so I have time to write for FF. Hope that you liked this chapter! Kisses! 3 :*


	8. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

by mse123

The gentle snowflakes fall lightly on the ground, covering the dirt with its purity. It's 14 February and everybody knows that is…

"VALENINE'S DAY, FOREHEAD! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT SAI-KUN BOUGHT ME!" screams excitedly Ino, a blonde haired whose long hair is let loose on her purple blouse. "Maybe it's a teddy bear or a ring or, or! I'm so curious!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Ino! You don't have to destroy my eardrum!" says grumpily Sakura, the possessor of a pair of green vibrant eyes that compliments her shoulder length pink hair.

"Oh, come on, Sakura! You don't have to be that surly! I bet that Cupidon located your big forehead and will bring your…SAI-KUUUN!" Sakura watches her best friend leaving the poor pale boy breathless with her tight hug. As soon as the atmosphere becomes too…_hot_, she leaves the couple in their La-la land. Sakura sighs. In the halls of the decorated high school, couples are giving gifts, glances, soft kisses and _virginities_?

"Oh, freaking hormonal stupid couples that don't even care of those who are not that lucky in love!" Her face is reddened from the embarrassement of spotting two lovers doing something not that wise. She runs in the bathroom, closing herself from the painful reality of being lonely. It's not that she never found her true love, she did, but, she's too afraid to tell him her deep feelings. She is afraid of breaking the beautiful bond between him and her. What if he doesn't like her? What if he will leave her forever? Tears start to flow, caressing her cheeks. She sobs, a mocking smile on her sad face.

"You are a fucking coward." she says to her reflection. "Coward, coward."

Suddenly, the door is opened with a slow swung, revealing a beautiful young lady with lavender eyes and black hair with hints of purple.

"Oh, my! Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" The petite girl runs to Sakura, gently touching her shoulder.

"Hinata, don't worry. Everything's OK." A smile adorns her face, but said girl knows that it's not a real one.

"Is it about Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asks bluntly, being sure of the source of her friend's sadness.

Pink hair moves affirming, not daring to make eye-contact.

"Sakura-chan, it's so painful to see you like this in this kind of state." She notices the shake of the bended body in front of her. "It's good to cry." A pair of trembling arms encircles her, transparent tears wetting her white blouse. The bathroom is filled with the silent sobs of the broken green-eyed. Perhaps the class already started or the professor added a new absence for each one of them. She doesn't care. By each second that passes, her sobs start to decrease in intensity.

"I'm sorry, Hinata! Look what I've done with your blouse!" Sakura adds, wiping the last remains of some tears.

"Please, you don't have to worry." Motherly-like, Hinata takes Sakura's hands in her own. "Now, let's talk about this. Tell me, please, so that I can help you, even a little bit."

"I-it's just that…" The pink haired rips the eye-contact once again "I'm really afraid that…that" She just can't say that damned word, her voice hitting higher notes than usual.

"I knew it." Hinata whispers "Sakura-chan, please, listen to me! I may not be that confident or so knowing in the complicated chapter of love, but, I can tell one thing: that if you don't try, you will never know." The strong words make the pinkete's head to lift up like a lightning making its way trough the black armour of clouds.

"I think that you should give it a try! Don't lose such a chance!"

"Hinata…Thank you!" The two girls hug each other.

The bell rings, announcing the start of the lunch break.

"I think that this is the perfect moment." Sakura states, her confidence making its way back. The pale eyed nods. "I must go! And thank you again!" She passes the short girl, pulling the red tall door.

"Good luck!" After the door is closed energetically, Hinata adds with her lips curved in a shy smile. "He has loved you since forever."

Sakura fastens her pace, passing by different students, but her surroundings are blurry. She bites her lower lip nervously, hands sweating until she sees _him_. His tall, muscular figure watches the swaying tress.

"Sakura." She gasps, feeling her heart beating even faster, if it's even possible. On her way to him, she prepared what to say, but now, in front of his sharp eyes, her mouth is closed, stiffened in a straight line.

"Ah, such an awkward silence. I have to…!" she thinks in an attempt of encouraging herself.

"I…" But she can't say anything else, just to respond to the tender touch of his lips on hers.

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait, but school and other events made my life a living hell, no kidding! I hope that you liked this chapter!


End file.
